Atlantis
Atlantis is a female SeaWing. She is an exile and currently a loner. She lives on the coast of the SeaWing ocean. She is 12 years of age in dragon years. In the picture, Atlantis is the one that is more green. This is one of Olympia's OC. You must ask me if you want to use her in something. Use her without my permission, I will have a little talk with you. History Atlantis is born to two SeaWings in the SeaWing kingdom. She always enjoyed being with her family until her mother was sentenced to death after stealing the Queen's jewels. Her mother was killed when Atlantis was young. Her father committed suicide when she was 6 years of age. She has been living by herself until she was 11 when she wanted to avenge her parents by stealing SeaWing eggs. She's done it for 8 months until she was caught by SeaWing guards. She was said to be just like her mother and die like her mother. Instead, the kingdom voted for Atlantis to be exiled. She left the SeaWing kingdom to live on the coast of the Seawing ocean and she has been living there since she was exile. She is now a loner and exiled from the SeaWing kingdom. During her exile, she met a SeaWing named River and became good friends with him. Personality Before her mother's death, she was a kind and sweet girl a parent can ask for. After her mother's death, she became more mean and started to bully young SeaWings. She was still nice to some dragons. After her father's death, she became mean and bossy. She also became murderous and said to be without a soul. She was quit happy to be like her mom by stealing the eggs. After being caught, she is said to be mean and sarcastic. Now, she is still mean and way different then her younger self. Description Atlantis is a Persian Green colored dragon with yellow-orange colored eyes. She has three scars over her snout from the SeaWing guards. She has one chipped tooth from stealing on egg when she landed face first on some harden clay. One of her pupils is bigger then the other because of her ancestors genes. Relationships River River is another SeaWing and Atlantis has some feelings for him. She has known him since the day after her exile. River would sneak of to see Atlantis and help her with stuff she can't do herself. She really wants them to be more then friends, but she doesn't know that River has feelings for Galaxywalker, a female NightWing that takes care for the dragons that have family members killed by an unknown murderer. Trivia *So far, Atlantis is the longest page out of Olympia's OCs *Atlantis is names after the lost underwater city Atlantis *Atlantis is very different then the other OCs of Olympia *Her mom was a very bad role model for Atlantis. She led Atlantis to "murder" little dragonets and to be exile. *Atlantis hates salmon but River likes salmon *It's unknown if Atlantis might make an appearance in In for the Kill Appearances Escape the Sea: through out the whole story Gallery Image (18).jpg|By DarkFlameNightwing Atlantis by Incinorator.jpg|By Incinorator Sorry it's only a headshot! .jpg|By TundraandAtlantis.png|Atlantis and by Olympia (Atlantis is the green one) Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Olympia the SkyWing) Category:Characters